Roxy Lalonde
Roxy Lalonde is the post-scratch incarnation of Rose's Mom. Jane frequently refers to them as to mimic the way that Roxy refers to their friends; this also served to obscure Roxy's name until they were formally introduced to the reader. Roxy's chumhandle is ( ), which relates to their alcoholic tendencies. Tipsy is a term used to describe a disoriented drunk. Gnostalgic also seems to be a combination of the words gnostic and nostalgic, or it could simply be a nod to their habit of misspelling things. It is also a possibility "gnostalgic" is referring to Gnostalgic Spirits Distillery. They use a slightly brighter shade of pink than Jaspersprite, which matches the color of their pre-scratch self's scarf. }} reveals that Roxy has eyes that match the color of their Pesterchum text, in line with the pattern established by the other kids. Their rendering in a symbolic manner is extremely similar to Rose's, with the exception of their shirt design, black stockings and hairstyle. Roxy's Pesterchum icon and shirt feature a pink Mutie, reminiscent of Jade's Becquerel shirt. It is visually reminiscent of Jade's, just like Jake's is visually reminiscent of Rose's. Like the rest of the post-scratch kids, they share their chumhandle abbreviation with their corresponding pre-scratch kid's ectobiological sibling. Roxy's denizen is Nix, the same as their web browser. Their aspect may be a reference to the commonly used "void" code in ~ATH as well as C/C++, a callback to their introduction as a skilled hacker. When Roxy's full name is revealed, the two letters that were hidden (X and Y) were referred to as , referring to the X and Y chromosomes. This could be a reference to their interest in biology, as they are immediately afterwards to be interested in ectobiology and esoteric sciences. This could also tie in to the fact that they are a Matriorb, a item that is key to the biological reproduction of the Trolls. Additionally, it is implied in at least the dubiously canonical PXS comic " ??" that Rose's Mom, their pre-scratch self, was responsible for setting up the ectobiology component. Throughout Homestuck, Roxy goes by she/her pronouns. During The Homestuck Epilogues, Roxy questions their gender identity, and in the "Meat" timeline switches to he/him pronouns. However, in the alternate "Candy" timeline, they continue to go by she/her pronouns. As these differing timelines conflict, and the entirety of the Epilogues are questionably Canon, this article currently refers to Roxy using gender-neutral they/them pronouns. Biography Through Act 6 Act 5 Roxy's meteor arrived on earth sometime during the 25th century, along with Dirk Strider. However, they are able to communicate with Jane and Jake (who are living around four centuries in the past) and establish Sburb connections with them by means of Trollian. Sometime in the past, Roxy's mother was killed by the Batterwitch. They first began their investigations into Sburb after learning it had the possibility to resurrect their mother, which parallels Rose's motivation to resurrect her cat Jaspers. Their dream self is an avid sleepwalker. Shortly after they are introduced, Roxy blacks out after sipping thoughtfully from a martini. In their ensuing dream, their dream self sleepwalks into a dream bubble and meets god tier Rose. They later confide to Dirk that they believed it to be their daughter and that it was a . This only ties with how Rose and Dave are ectobiogically the kids of Roxy and Dirk. Roxy, along with Dirk and his Dersite dream self have an advanced insight to their session that neither Jane nor Jake know. So far Roxy has been attempting to convince Jane of the evils of the Batterwitch, and is frustrated at her unwillingness to believe. They go as far as rigging Jane's hacked Sburb copy to explode and framing the Batterwitch. However when Jane finally comes around to believing them, Roxy (unsuccessfully) tries to abort the fake assassination attempt. Shortly before Roxy attempted to abort the explosion, Roxy demonstrated their handheld appearifier's abilities to Jane by teleporting Jane's unabridged copy of Colonel Sassacre's daunting literature into their own bedroom. However, God Cat spontaneously appears and taunts Roxy's cat into pouncing underneath the about-to-appearify book. Frigglish is sadly crushed to death. This prompts Roxy to send him back to his previous owner, whom they believe to be their mother, but is actually pre-scratch Rose. Through a fenestrated wall Roxy reaches the machine they originally used to retrieve Frigglish, shown to be a transmaterializer, and it successfully sends it back to where he came from. After this is done, Roxy is assailed by several Derse exiles, forcing them to abscond back through the fenestrated plane. However, GCat warps their exit window away, to Dirk's house, leaving Roxy trapped in the void between the two planes. They are then attacked by a ghost, who chokes them with a 2x3dent. Roxy is able to escape suffocation by punching Meenah in the face, and somehow leaps all the way up through the top window. Roxy absconds from the exiles yet again to the door of the lab, where a ladder appears. They climb up the ladder, revealing to live in the future post-scratch Earth. Roxy prepares to fight drones that have approached their house. The drones, however, set the town on fire and Roxy flees. They run around the city without a particular direction, finding Carapicians who were scattered in the drone attack. Dirk's AR tells them to head back to their house and get ready to play the game. While Roxy prepares to enter the Medium, Caliborn points out that nobody can escape the Miles. True enough, the recently-arrived Miles break into their house and stab them in the stomach. The lamps on LOCAH confirm Roxy's death as their lantern goes out. Their dream self is still sleepwalking in a dream bubble where Rose, Dave, and the trolls are talking to Aranea and Meenah. Dirk, who appears when his dream self is knocked out, manages to push them out of the Bubble and onward to Derse before he kisses their dead body and wakes them up. Roxy is reluctant to kiss Jane to revive her before Dirk boots them off and does it himself, where they then ride off to the Frog Temple in the Veil on his rocket board and wait in the time capsule. They pick up Jane and Roxy watches in amazement as Jake revives Dirk and they enters the game. Half a year after entering the Medium, Roxy is no longer an alcoholic and is seen exploring their planet along with Jane. There, they prepare a birthday party to Jane that goes wrong after some . After Jane leaves they then turn to GCAT and asks him if he will behave. He warps Roxy above Derse in response to this, and the Condesce is seen standing over them, who was knocked out from the fall. In their dreams, Roxy is contacted by Calliope, who is typing in morse code. After a while, Roxy looks out their window to see two things: A crack in the void caused by destroying a dream bubble, and Twinkly Herbert. "Herbert" is quickly revealed to be Calliope in disguise. After explaining that Caliborn plans to destroy their soul, they lead Roxy to a safe location where they will be able to speak freely. Calliope, disguised as their trollsona, warns them a big battle will begin the next day and how the kids can ascend to god tier, only to be interrupted by Rose's arrival. Concerned that the presence of a Hero of Light will attract , Calliope wakes them up with their anti-sleeping majyyk dust. Roxy then wakes up in a Derse Holding Cell, where they find a sparkly confidential file from the Condesce detailing an unknown task Roxy deems stupid and impossible. They are then left a ring by the Courtyard Droll by order of the Condesce, which they use to render themself invisible and escape. They attempt to contact their friends, who all are too distracted to answer. Later, Jane and Jake arrive in Trickster Mode, quickly finding Roxy despite their invisibility and . The three tricksters head off to Dirk's planet where Roxy tries to convince him to with them. After Arquiusprite tells Dirk to go for it, they commence to kiss. After some Trickster shenanigans, the four finally snap out of it and reluctantly drag themselves to their quest beds. Their pestering is cut short when the Condesce uses her powers to explode Derse, causing Dirk and Roxy to ascend to god tier. Dirk then lunges at the Condesce, and fails in his attack after being teleported away by a mind-controlled Jade, who then drags Roxy to the Condesce. GAME OVER timeline Roxy gets put back in a Derse Jail where they are instructed to make a Matriorb for the Condesce by Jade, who explains that as a Rogue of Void, they can steal the nothingness out of an object, therefore letting them create an object out of nothing. Because these skills have not been developed, they make a perfectly generic object instead of the Matriorb. They are later seen to have made a pyramid fort out of generic objects which they were inside of so as to concentrate, as well as a few pumpkins. John appears in their jail cell, having been sent to find them by his future self. John explains to them a bit about paradox clones and their own orgins. After Roxy mentions Calliope and the fact that they are a ghost, John suggests using his ring to bring them back to life, saying he'll get it to them eventually. John then leaves and Roxy tries to materialize the Matriorb again, but instead creates a After Aranea's healing of Jake causes a massive explosion on Derse, Roxy is prompted to escape their cell. They witnesses the scuffle between Jane, Jade and Aranea as Jade switches Derse's place in the incipisphere with LOFAF's. Later, Roxy questions Aranea's reasons for using the Ring of Life and Aranea proceeds to put them to sleep. When Rose reaches the scene, Brain Ghost Dirk asks them to and Rose takes them to a safe distance. Roxy later wakes up, only to find that a massive battle between everyone on LOFAF is taking place. They witness Rose being fatally stabbed by the Condesce's trident, but manages to fly over and save her from being incinerated by the Condesce's psiioniics using some form of Void powers to make her intangible or something similar. Roxy and Rose reappear in the aftermath, only to find that almost nothing remains. Roxy takes a dying Rose to LOPAN, unknowingly being followed by John. Coming to rest on the planet's surface, John approaches Roxy in time for Rose to say her last words. Rose directs the sentiments about her mother towards Roxy, and then dies a Heroic death. As John tries to comfort Roxy, he informs them of the ambiguous fate of Dirk Strider, and suggests using his power to undo all the damage thus far. However Roxy refuses, believing this to be a doomed timeline, and argues that they should just resign to their fate and rejoin with their friends and loved ones in the afterlife. They are soon distracted when a wounded Terezi crashes onto the planet, walks over to John, headbutts him and demands he change things back to the way they were. While John and Terezi talk, Roxy gazes at a statue of Nix and interrupts the conversation to ask John if he had ever seen his denizen. The two of them ultimately agree to see their respective denizens, in an attempt to undo the damage made. Canon limbo Nix instructs Roxy to simply make their way to LOWAS, and they do, just before John zaps it into the blank, a sort of canonical limbo. They meet up with John again on the planet and they talk about their situation for a while. John leaves after that, with Roxy taking on the responsibility of honing their powers while John is gone. Roxy goes to bury Rose, marking the grave with Dave's Bro's katana and their own Rogue mask, as well as embracing Jaspersprite after the funeral. Later when John returns to LOWAS, he hands Roxy the Ring of Life and they go back into the canonical plane of the story. New timeline The Roxy from the new timeline saved Rose by taking their place in a fatal forking from a mind-controlled Jane, dying a heroic death and later being replaced by their post-retcon version. After arriving into the Victory platform where everyone else is, Roxy quickly flies over to Rose, and talks to her and Kanaya, and then to Dave. When Vriska allows everyone to choose teams to deal with the threats, Roxy and Rose volunteer to take on the Condesce, and John joins them as well. They travel into the Furthest Ring and locates Calliope with their powers, bringing Calliope back with the Ring of Life. They introduce everyone to Calliope and talks to them in private, and then manages to, at long last, successfully create a Matriorb. They give it to Kanaya and then takes her back to the victory platform, who joins Roxy's team. Roxy retrieved Bro's sword, as Rose became part of a sprite and . Along with their team, Roxy fights the Condesce on Derse. She eventually overpowers the kids, however Roxy is able to stealth impale her, ending the fight. Their universe is created, and in Earth C Roxy rules the Carapacian kingdom with Calliope, Rose and Kanaya. Caliborn's Masterpiece Years in the future but not many Roxy and the kids finally confront Caliborn after he gets his reward. The beta kids are sucked into his Juju, but after a harsh fight they succeed trapping Caliborn into Lil Cal. Roxy uses their powers to hide Cal into the Furthest Ring, not knowing this fulfilled the loop for 's existence. Personality and Traits Roxy seems to be more casual and fun-loving than Rose. Roxy is also more sociable and open to interactions with friends. They do not shy away from cursing, and use sexual terms often. Roxy is very sneaky, a trait which they and Rose share. The presence of these traits may or may not be a result of their frequent inebriation pre-session. They also seem to share Rose's interest in wizards, although they like things that are . This interest reflects upon their pre-scratch self's love of wizards, suggesting that it was genuine, rather than an ironic mockery as Rose had believed. Their preferred method of travel is to use Fenestrated Planes that lie around their home as interdimensional shortcuts through rooms. Roxy loves cats, having adopted Jaspers as a pet when they were brought to them through weird plot shit; when he was killed due to an accident involving an unabridged copy of Colonel Sassacre's Daunting Text of Magical Frivolity and Practical Japery, Roxy was very upset. As with their interest in Wizards, this implies that Rose's Mom may have been genuinely sad over Jaspers' death. Roxy is a deeply caring individual, who always has their friends' best interests at heart. This kindness extends to strangers and non-humans, as shown through their appearifying Pumpkins to feed the hungry Carapicians around their house. Roxy is a very good listener, and often helps their friends work through internal (and external) issues they are struggling with. They will go to great lengths to protect their friends—sometimes to an extent that ends up inflicting more harm than good, such as when they gave Jane a fake Sburb file set to explode. Nonetheless, they rise to the role of leader in their session, though ; rather, they were Roxy's friends hold them in high regard, especially Dirk, who remarks that Roxy appears to be a capable hacker, having pirated a copy of the Sburb Alpha directly from Betty Crocker's databases. However, this may be facetious; the Batterwitch presumably wanted them to play the game and accordingly left the files completely unsecured, a fact which does not escape Roxy's notice: Roxy is a major fan of video games, considering the collection of pink consoles in the corner of their room. Being a Rogue with an Appearifier, Roxy has a penchant for minor acts of thievery. They are responsible for the mysterious disappearance of several of Jake and Jane's pumpkins, although it has been revealed that they had for taking the pumpkins, which makes them . The first non-gourd item they took, Jake's diary, they appearified without even expecting it to work, and felt immensely guilty afterwards. Relationships Post-Scratch Kids Roxy and Dirk are very close, though their friendship has often been strained. Roxy had a considerable crush on Dirk, and in the Derse crypts, they discuss the depths of their remorse of how they treated Dirk—pre-session and while under the Trickster Juju—with Jane and Jake, knowing that their constant advances on him were and that it . They admit to loving Dirk, but lament the experience of being in love altogether, telling Jake he . Though Roxy fears Dirk is disappointed in them, nothing could be further from the truth, as Dirk considers Roxy to be They have always mutually protected and cared for eachother—prior to, during, and after the session—and hold one another in the highest regards. It is funny that Roxy often fantasized about having kids with Dirk, for those kids do indeed exist, in the forms of Rose and Dave—though they weren't quite conceived in the method Roxy had imagined. Roxy and Jane are , although their relationship had been made difficult by Jane's doubts about Roxy's theories on the Batterwitch. After Jane resolves to be less skeptical, she promises to start taking Roxy at her word, which improves their relationship. Roxy and Jake are close as well, having a genuine feelings jam post-Trickster Mode in their respective crypts. Prior to playing, Roxy had fleeting romantic interest in Jake, but never acted on these thoughts for the sake of respecting Jane's feelings. They talk at-length with Jake about many things, mostly concerning romance, as Jake feels that Roxy is the only one he can come to about such topics, especially post-Trickster. Roxy affectionately refers to him as , and are comfortable to joke around with him in their heartfelt conversation, despite the otherwise somber mood. On arrival to the new timeline, Roxy is elated to see Jake again. Calliope Roxy has exhibited a substantial affection towards Calliope, considering them to be so important that they planned to use the Ring of Life to revive them for a long time after Calliope's death. It is suggested that Roxy , left ambiguous as whatever they do occurs during a zoom-out to the area in which Jade's house and the Forge reside. In the "post-canon" Snapchat content, they are shown to be the rulers of the Carapace Kingdom, along with Rose and Kanaya, and are consistently shown together. They trick-or-treat together along with Jane and Jade, and are also shown holding hands and embracing. In one of the Snapchat updates posted since the credits, Calliope and Roxy appear to be eating together at a restaurant while they exchange Snaps with Jane. Roxy's Mom They, like Rose, appeared to maintain a passive-aggressive feud with their mother. Their mother (post-scratch Rose) stocked the cabinets with alcohol, yet Roxy has stated that they doubt that their mother has had a single drop of alcohol in her life. (Evidenced by the line: ). However, it was revealed that Roxy's mother had been dead for years before the meteor bearing Roxy arrived on earth, and so they never really had the chance to know her. Rose Roxy's relationship with Rose appears to be very sibling-like, and after finally meeting, they quickly bond over their respective maternal figures, past-alcoholism and mutual alt-motherhood. They both find comfort in their similarities and clearly see their connection as means to connect and put aside their respective baggage towards their long-deceased mother-figures. Both of them, especially Roxy have been shown to be willing to put their life on the line for the other, through their respective alternate selves. Roxy is very pleased to discover Rose's great similarity to Dirk in terms of verbosity and demeanor, calling her a . Dave Dave clearly sees Roxy as a potential maternal figure, something he never had when growing up. Roxy doesn't appear to mind Dave's odd Freudian slips and awkward outbursts, finding them hilarious and adorable. The two share a very similar sense of humor and appear to ramble in a very similar fashion, especially so when they interact. Rose finds their conversations to be absolutely fascinating. Roxy is very amused by Dave's psychobabble, reminding them greatly of Dirk. John It was hinted that John might have been a romantic interest. Mirroring their pre-scratch self's attraction to John's dad, they immediately make a note to mack on John upon meeting him, and Terezi declares that they display . They have compared him to Jake (who they are also known to have had romantic interest in) several times, and stated that it isn't fair that they were a baby or sleeping the first two times they met John. They are visibly very happy to see John returning to his planet after finishing the mission Terezi gave him, and holds his hand as they zap into the new timeline. John may feel similarly towards Roxy, describing her as nice, easy to talk to, and his interactions with them have made him feel like he's known Roxy for a very long time. He also refers to them as a "babe" twice , but corrects himself after the second time. Kanaya Their limited interactions show that they get along. Kanaya shows interest in Roxy's wizard stories, as well as Roxy's mom's completed Complacency of the Learned books. Upon meeting them for the first time, Kanaya compliments Roxy by saying she finds Roxy , largely due to their great physical similarity to Rose. Roxy later assists Kanaya by restoring her long-destroyed Matriorb through use of their Void powers, a gesture Kanaya is overwhelmed and touched by. Roxy approves of her relationship with Rose. Others Roxy has an apparent attraction to Jane's Dad, which likely relates to their pre-scratch self having had a romantic interest in John's dad before both were killed in the pre-scratch session. They had a good relationship with their previous sprite until fefetasploding. Roxy seemed to like her talkative personality and shipping habits. Roxy considers Aranea absolutely insufferable and unbelievably smug, During a long outburst of frustration towards the elder Serket, Aranea erroneously believe that Roxy is black-flirting with her. Roxy finds Terezi to be very grumpy and very hilarious, similar to John's relationship with Karkat. In their brief interactions during Roxy's imprisonment, Roxy appears to find Jade's attempts at appearing menacing very silly. Although their initial interactions were generally rocky (due to Jade's grimbark-ness), Roxy states that they and Jade were practically destined to be friends. Gallery Roxy appearifier gun.gif|Roxy in Hero Mode Delicious!.gif Roxy's Mobile Device.gif|Roxy's iPhone, with the background being a picture that Dirk drew for Caliborn. Roxysnewoutfit.png|Roxy's new outfit. Trickster Roxy.gif GTHMRoxy.png|After ascending to god tier. Trivia *They are confirmed to be, like their ecto-daughter, a . *Their bedroom has fenestrated walls where windows might be expected, a reference to Problem Sleuth. *On January 18, 2012, the command "Roxy: Black Out" led to a page protesting the bill SOPA after an animation of them passing out. This was part of a widespread Internet protest. *Their love for felines and tendency towards (flirt) roleplaying are reminiscent of Nepeta Leijon, and their interest in technology is reminiscent of Equius Zahhak, similarly to Dirk's connection to both characters. This is interesting, since these players were also players of Void and Heart, except the aspects assigned to the players' roles have been swapped in regard to sex. **Based upon their birthday, aspect, and lunar sway, Roxy's Extended Zodiac sign is (True) Sagittarius, the Engineer, further referencing Equius. *Roxy is the only post-scratch kid whose typing style does not include proper capitalization at the start of their sentences. This is in a contrast to Rose, the only pre-scratch kid whose style does. *Their name, being a short form of the name "Roxanne", and their "Message in a Bottle" modus are in combination a reference to two hit singles from the band The Police. This also coincides with their drinking habit, as there is a popular drinking game that goes with the song "Roxanne". Roxy's habit of sleepwalking across the moon of Derse (among other locations) may be a reference to the song "Walking on the Moon", also by The Police. **Their name is both Persian and Greek for "star", "bright", and "dawn", opposing their aspect, Void, which has to deal with the dark and nothingness. *They are the only kid introduced with no monosyllabic first name. *In response to a question on tumblr, Andrew stated Roxy's favorite games are EarthBound and Pikmin. *Roxy's introduction page foreshadows their classpect. The phrases "ROGUISH DEMEANOR" and "fill this VOID in your life" reference their role as a Rogue of Void. **The foreshadowing of their class can also be seen when they use hacking to get copies of Sburb Alpha, which they then distribute to their friends, since the powers of a Rogue are said to involve stealing things and then redistributing said stolen things to their team. ru:Рокси Лалонд Category:Homestuck characters Category:Humans